Mixed up
by Mad Kitteh
Summary: I'm changing character places to give it a huge twist.
1. Awakening

_**MIXED UP**_

**Hey my lovely trusted followers. :) This is my new sweep story, and I'm totally mixing stuff up. Sorry I didn't finish my other fanfic "Evil" I just didn't see it going anywhere. PS I changed my name from Fitzkitz to Poisoned Fire. :) Please R&R. As always I only own my own made up charactors. :) To put a little twist to this I won't post another chapter until I get at least one review mahaha.:) **

**Chapter 1: Awakening.**

_Morgans point of view._

_Beep Beep Beep... _

I woke up to a continuing beeping from next to me. I kept my eyes closed, frozen in fear. What was it? My mind was blank. I instantly stopped breathing to see if I try to hear any sounds from next to me. Nothing. With the speed of a snail stuck in tar I slowly lifted my eyelids. A bright light was shining straight into my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and opened my eyes fully. I was in a white square room with tiles covering the ceiling. I shifted my gaze to my left and found pictures of giraffes and other wild animals. I also found a heart monitor. _I was in hospital!_ I thought absolutly freaked. _Why the hell was I here? _Instantly I skimmed over my body. There was no signs of any damage. I stretched luxuriously and only felt a little stiff. I felt somthing tug at my arm. I jumped about a foot in the air and the beeping accelerated. I glared down at my hand and a tiny tube sticking out of my wenis ( The skin under your elbow.) Out of pure fear, I skrieched "Help!" Within about five seconds I had two nurses and a doctor in the room.

"What happened, dear?" One of the nurses asked me. She was short and blonde with a round shape to her.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" I shouted. "I HATE NEEDLES!"

"Shh, sweety. Calm down, It's there so we can feed you. Of course we can take it out now." The other nurse said. She had brown hair and was very tall.

"Why would you feed me through a tube?" I asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"You have been in a coma for three months. We needed a way of giving you your nutrients." The handsome doctor said. He had Brown hair and brown eyes. I could only stare at him. My mind went blank. I couldn't move. The blonde nurse instantly came over and mover her hand back and forth in front of my eyes. I got my eyes to follow her hand not trusting any other action. Once she was happy with my reaction she moved back a few steps. I continued to stare at them for a few minutes.

"Why?" I whispered again not putting any volume into it.

"We were hoping you could answer that. Your brother brought you here a couple of months ago unresponcive but he wouldn't tell us what happened. He was close to tears. Do you have any recolection of that?" The doctor said sternly. I ignored his question and consitrated on the fact that I had a brother. I didn't remember that. I kept playing the word over and over in my head. I don't remember!

"Brother?" I said not trusting myself to say anything more.

"Yes, his name is Hunter. Hunter Niall. Don't you remember him? He is eighteen, tall and blonde?" _Hunter! _I thought instantly remembering everything. He was my brother! Instantly I burst into tears. I started shaking. The blonde nurse swifly sweeped me into her arms.

" Oh my dear, what happened?" The blonde nurse asked.

"My parents are dead." I exclaimed. "Both of them."

...

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Us writers feed off of them.:)**


	2. Meeting

_**MIXED UP**_

**Hey my lovely trusted followers. :) This is my new sweep story, and I've totally mixing stuff up. Sorry I didn't finish my other fanfic "Evil" I just didn't see it going anywhere. PS I changed my name from Fitzkitz to Poisoned Fire. :) Please R&R. As always I only own my own made up charactors. :) To put a little twist to this I won't post another chapter until I get at least one more review mahaha.:) Thank you Delightfully Weird and Hannah for being my first reviewers! Every one counts and is much appriciated. :D :P**

**Chapter : Meeting**

_Hunters point of view._

"And that's why the mind hides when something painful happens." Pr. Alison FitzPatrick. droned on. I normally felt very passionate about psychology but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like that nervous feeling but I don't believe in stuff like that. I believe in science. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and checked caller ID. It was Dr. Andrew. Why was he calling? _I can't answer it_ was my first thought. It was about Morgan. Something happened. No, not again. Don't let my poor sister die! Shakily I stood up and slipped out of my seat. Trying not to catch anyones attention but of course everyone noticed. "Where are you going Hunter?" Pr. Alison asked me.

"Sorry, this phone call is very important." I said shyly. I never was the best at public speaking.

"Alright, I hope everything is okay." I continued out the door and down the hall of the college building. The phone stopped vibrating. Bloody hell! I redialed his number and called him.

"Hunter, thank God you called me back!" Dr. Andrew exclaimed.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked confused by his happy tone.

"Nothings wrong just come down here as soon as you possibly can."

" I'll be right over." I rang off and raced to my car.

_Morgans Point of view._

**"**Can I have something to eat please? I'm starving." I asked as my tummy made a pronounced grumble proving what I had just said.

"Of course, sweety." The brown haired nurse said. I wanted to ask all of them their names but was far too shy. "I'll be right back."

She left and I began wondering what I missed. Mabye Hunter got a girlfriend. Hm, I hope he did, he works so hard, he deserves it but knowing him, he is still waiting for "the one." But if that makes him happy I should leave him alone right? Oh, just listen to me. I wake up from a three month coma and one of the first things I think about is "Does Hunter have a girlfriend?" How shallow can I get? Suddenly I heard a sharp gasp from the door. I fix my gaze on a tall figure blocking the door. I instantly get the horrible strong smell of linx body spray. It was Hunter, my big doufus of a brother. His mega-blonde hair which was lighter then normal which means it must be Summer and sparkling green eyes that shined with a new light that I had never seen before. He just stared and stared at me like I had grown two heads right in front of his eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

"Hi." I said softly, not wanting to startle him further. He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare. I slowly sat up, grimacing from the stiffness of my bones. "Say something, I've gone too long not hearing your voice." I pleaded. Some understanding entered his eyes and his expression softened.

"Hi." With that little word I burst into tears, just now I understood how much I missed my sweet, annoyingly smart, big brother. He rushed over to me and hugged me hard. I was happy the IV was out or this would be very uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I have not been posting at all lately. Life has been hectic LOL, Anyway, here is chapter 2.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_Morgan's POV._

__Hunter and I stayed like that for a good hour. He explained everything that had happened.

_Flashback:_

_I was hiding in my room, terrified. It was about two in the morning when I heard the door being kicked in. Almost straight after that my mother and father, Maeve and Ciaran, scream from downstairs. I instantly his under my bed and began to sob. I had no idea what was going on and neither did I care much. All I knew was that my parents, the people I loved most of all were being murdered. _

_The screams continued for a good hour before each of their screams were cut off. At this moment I held my breath as if my own heart stopped beating. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I supressed my own, shrill scream. A man with big boots entered my room and looked around. The idiot hadn't thought to look under the bed so he left a few minutes later and entered my brothers room. He left his room also. I knew for a fact that Hunter was in his secret hiding place, inside the wall. _

_After another hour the men left our house yet I made not a peep or any form of movement in fear that this was a trap. I heard the familiar sound of Hunter's footsteps enter my room and he bent down and pulled me from under the bed and into his arms. He comforted me and comforted me to the point where I had fallen asleep in his arms. Little did anyone know that me falling asleep at that moment would be the start of my three month coma._

_End of flashback. _

I looked at Hunter with obvious pain and fear in my eyes. He pet my head and kissed my forehead. "Morgan...It will be alright..." he said in a soothing tone.

I nodded slowly. "Who did this?" I asked in a broken whisper.

Hunters eyes turned darker and his jaw clenched slightly. "The witch hunters..." he said threw his teeth.

I made a gasp. "But...I thought they didn't exist anymore..." I said in a weak voice.

Hunter nodded. "They were...but they are back...I have a few leads onto what team actually did this..." he said with a slight smile.

I let out a slight groan and closed my eyes slowly. "How could this have happened?"

Hunter sighed. "They chose our family because of Da's past with dark magic...Witch hunters do hate all witches...but they hate the ones who use dark magic more..."

I nodded once again. "Okay...so...what do we do now?"

"You do nothing...your job for now is to rest though not go into a coma again...I need you Sis...don't leave me like that again..." he said with a sigh that sounded on the verge of depression.

I put my hand to his face gently and sighed. "I won't Hunter...I promise..." I say in a reassuring voice. "I am here for you...always..."

Hunter nodded slowly. "I am here for you as well..." he muttered.

I grinned. "I know you are..." I say and poke him in the stomach, causing him to slap my arm lightly and burst out laughing. So now after over an hour of crying we were here in histerics. What an interesting pair we were.

We both eventually calmed ourselves and Hunter sighed. "You should get to sleep...and I have to go talk to Pr. Alison FitzPatrick." he says.

I smiled and nodded. "You still have her as your psychology teacher?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah..."

I laughed. "Good...she is a amazing teacher, she is."

Hunter nodded. "She really is."

* * *

**_Okay well...I posted ^^ Whatcha all think? Please review! I NEEEEEED reviews...and besides...how can i get any better if I don't know what I am doing wrong LOL I will try to get another one done by next week. -PF_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I want to try to finish this story as soon as possible so here is the next chapter ;) -PF**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Hunter's POV:

I had gone home after Morgan fell asleep. I ran inside and grabbed the house phone and redialed the last number I had called. It was my associate, Jordan Kelly. We had been best friends for years and the odd thing is, both of our parents died on the same night by the same people but his were done at half twelve in the morning while mine were killed at two in the morning. Knowing him he picked up instantly.

"Hunter! How are things?" he asked in his obvious English accented voice.

"Good...Morgan...she woke up..." I say in a slightly dazed voice.

"Really?" he asked in a doubtful tone.

"Yeah..."

"But...how is that possible? A person does not just wake up from a three month coma...Hunter...what have you done?!"

"Jordan! You know me...I didn't cast a spell...I swear it!" I say, strongly.

"Well someone did...Could it have been Sky? she has been on the run since it happened...and You know how close they were..." He said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Maybe...come by tonight and we will scry..."

"Alright...I will be by at seven..." He said and hung up.

Hunter flopped onto the couch and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up in an idiotic way. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he had met Jordan.

**_Flashback._**

**_Jordan's POV_**_Jordan was seven and was on his way to his third grade class at ten to nine in the morning. It was the first day of the year and he was a new kid in the school. He wasn't a shy kid but he still had butterflies in his stomach. He walked up to the front door and walked head first into one of the students. Before he could say sorry he was pinned to the ground by a light haired kid but odd green eyes. "S...Sorry..." Jordan muttered._

_The kid froze and helped Jordan up. "Sorry too...I am not used to people bumping into me..." He admitted. _

_Jordan nodded slowly. "Okay..." he said with a slight smile and held out a hand to the kid who knocked him down. "I am Jordan..."_

_The kid smiled sweetly. "Hunter...Hunter Niall..." he said in an adorable English accent._

_Jordan laughed. "Hi..."_

_"Hi..."_

**_End of flashback. _**

Hunter was laughing at the end of the memory. Since that moment on, Jordan and Hunter were best friends and Jordan's sister, Sky, Was like a sister to Hunter also. He continued to stay laying there until he fell asleep.


End file.
